


【星战】五十个紧急会议（普雷格斯/ppt）（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Not This Shit Again [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental, Drugged Sex, M/M, Pheromones
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介：拉希•希尔可真是个工作狂——普雷格斯如是说。
Relationships: Darth Plagueis/Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: Not This Shit Again [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【星战】五十个紧急会议（普雷格斯/ppt）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tremella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/gifts).



> 作者：溜达（Люда）

正文

下班的钟点就快到了。

普雷格斯捏着一张沾有唇印的白纸一角，正陷在比通常所制高上许多的高背椅中愁眉苦脸。

他好不容易才从早上就开始困扰他的疑惑里解脱出来。

就在大清早，拉希•希尔前来取走会议资料的时候，西斯师傅公文包里从容飘落出来的一张小小纸片尤其引人瞩目。若不是普雷格斯的原力比他自己反应还迅速一点，及时将正面反扣，这要让拉希•希尔瞥见了上面的内容，可就不好说了。

说什么，说这么大一个唇印是达马斯克公司准备突发奇想研发的唇膏产品颜色？普雷格斯怎么想怎么觉得欲盖弥彰。

几乎是手忙脚乱地打发走了开会狂人拉希•希尔，普雷格斯再次确认了一下今天的太阳真不是从地下升起来的。

为什么他的徒弟会如此主动？

在叩了许多下他光溜溜的脑门后，普雷格斯终于得出了结论。一定是他前一天晚上匆忙间打碎的费洛蒙瓶子捣的鬼。

很显然，普雷格斯在连忙收好瓶子碎片之后胡乱喷洒的那些空气清新剂一点效用也无。

要放在平时，这真不能称得上是一件坏事，碰上这种天大的好事普雷格斯早就脱裤子提枪上阵了。

但……

普雷格斯重重哀叹一声。

不论何事，只要放在公司年度审计前夕，时机便显得格外微妙起来。

虽说这种大事当头的时刻，他不呆在公司也无伤大雅，然而……普雷格斯又用力摇了摇头。离下班时间还有十分钟，这个时机刚刚好，估计不会有什么人注意到他。还是赶紧走吧。

做贼似的一把抓起通讯器塞进包里，普雷格斯环顾四周，最终又转身回来把那张唇印的载体拿在手上。

瘦长的手指覆盖了开门按钮的表面。即将解放的欣快感同时在普雷格斯心中与裤裆里面荡漾开来。

吱呀——拉希•希尔的高鼻子差点怼到普雷格斯脸上。两个缪恩人隔着不足三厘米的距离面面相觑，普雷格斯第一反应是赶紧先把攥着纸片的那只手藏到背后。

原地愣了几秒，拉希•希尔很有职业素养地率先开口。

“达马斯克老师！您来的正好，我们的会议室刚刚腾出来，这可真不容易，上一个会才结束还没有五分钟……”

“等等，等等，”普雷格斯好不容易强行插进去一句话，“这是这个月第几个会议了？五十？”

“才今天第十五个。”拉希•希尔又滔滔不绝起来，一腔一调中都蕴含着对工作极大的热情，那激情是如此充沛激烈，激烈得令普雷格斯头痛不已。

“不参加了。”

就这一句话足以令拉希•希尔目瞪口呆，瞬间杵在那里一动不动。

“可是，达马斯克老师……”抱着一大摞资料的缪恩主管还想争上两句。

普雷格斯趁对方还没有反应过来，赶快绕过去夺路而逃，顺便在身后抛下一句话。

“改成线上视频会议。”

“可……”拉希•希尔抓挠半天自己同样寸草不生的头顶，终于冲着空荡荡的办公室大喊一声：

“我费老劲准备的纸质资料！”

皮鞋在暗色地砖材料上敲打出的声音空洞又带点回响，在顶层公寓走廊的通道中尤为明显。

理论上他把西迪厄斯带来科洛桑为的是别的目的——普雷格斯伸进兜里的手掏出了一张钥匙卡——至于具体是什么，那或许与参议院有关，也或许是什么别的。但毋庸置疑，本该是一些，更有意义的事。

“咚”一声，普雷格斯被直接扑在了门厅的墙壁上。

踉跄了两步勉强稳住身形，普雷格斯这才适应室内昏暗的光线，看向面前一瞧就是染上了过度红潮的脸颊。

“师——傅——”

普雷格斯一口气憋在了嗓子眼。

“西迪厄斯尊主，”缪恩人故作严肃，“我现在应当参加一场视频会议。难道我没有教过你要耐心吗？”

“是的，师傅，但您同时也曾教导我西斯从不惧怕攀登欲望的巅峰。”帕尔帕廷毫不退缩。即使二人间的距离近到都能看清年轻人类鼻头上的一点点雀斑，普雷格斯仍然有充分理由怀疑他出现了幻觉。

普雷格斯下意识就往身旁掏摸而去。一整瓶费洛蒙用量在二十个小时后仍能造成的后果，值得记录——直到缪恩人发现他手心的触感压根不是纸或笔。

刻意放低的喉音出现在了普雷格斯耳畔。

“师傅，这可都怪您……”

手指下意识回勾，普雷格斯意识到他正把他徒弟轻薄衣料下丝滑的肉柱圈在手下。顺势捏住玩弄，普雷格斯就这样一路手中牵引着坐到了桌边。

“去吧，”普雷格斯松开手拍了一下帕尔帕廷半裸的屁股，“看看你能给我们带来什么。并且记住一点，我还在开会。”

在亮起的屏幕上轻轻一点，拉希•希尔放大的脸庞顿时映入眼帘。

“啊，'老师'，您总算来了！那么我宣布，会议开始。首先请财务部门……”眼看着拉希•希尔煞有介事地转了身，普雷格斯毫不犹豫直接按下静音键。

面前一只手还握在不知何时竖立起来的一根金属杆上的帕尔帕廷直直朝普雷格斯旋转而来。在杆体脱手的一霎那，普雷格斯的胳臂偏了偏，人类恰好在摄像头范围外落入一个有力的怀抱。

“有趣的尝试，西迪厄斯尊主。”普雷格斯玩味地评价，眼神直勾勾落在皮质紧身背心不知是有心还是无意撕裂的一道口子上。

帕尔帕廷几乎不用顺着缪恩人的视线，就径自摸上了那一道裂口。随着一声轻响作为预告，裂帛之声凭空响起，让普雷格斯意料之外地瞪大了眼睛。

“感谢您的夸奖……我的师傅。”

腿上重量一轻，随之离去的还有普雷格斯袍子上的腰带。一切都发生在摄像视野之外，狡黠的人类似乎早早预料到普雷格斯无法在这种情形下对自己轻举妄动。

但，不着急，普雷格斯不由得勾起嘴角。

还早。

“上个季度账上缺了七百万信用点……”拉希•希尔的声音又适时钻进了普雷格斯的耳孔。

普雷格斯发话了。

“记作研发支出。”

“哦，啊，好的，达马斯克老师。”没料到的拉希•希尔还被吓了一跳。

直接也关闭了摄像头，普雷格斯略有些心疼地瞥向他存放特制费洛蒙瓶子碎片的地方。唉，不过，也值了。

普雷格斯视线一闪，又投向了帕尔帕廷舞动着贴近的年轻肉体。

“这是属于你的时间了，西迪厄斯。”

缪恩人的长手指在两片薄唇上划过，黏腻厚重的颜色转而依附指肚与之接触的地方。唇瓣上，拭过的区域颜色深浅不一，闪着一丝妖异。

手指挪动，与纸片上相同的颜色已然转移到了帕尔帕廷脸上的一道。

按着红发丛生的后脑向自己靠近，普雷格斯另一只手也没闲着，循着光裸肚皮上耻毛的踪迹径自探进人类裆下聊胜于无的布料，让它们在不算轻柔的动作下彻底碎成布片。

轻车熟路地塞入两根手指，普雷格斯却因意外的滑腻触感顿住了动作。

润滑油，剂量明摆着不小，也许一下子用掉半管。焐得温热的液体断断续续，还在沿着侵入的外物向下流淌。

正是时候。

幅度过大地摆弄着，普雷格斯满意地看到帕尔帕廷美丽的头颅温驯地仰在了西斯师傅肩膀上。

面冲已经关闭的摄像头的白皙小腹在缪恩人的横冲直撞下微微凸起，腹中的悸动就像是真实的一样。普雷格斯倒吸一口凉气。

原力啊，他情愿再花不止七百万。

在每一次律动中抓住机会，普雷格斯扯掉更多帕尔帕廷身上碍事的衣物。年轻人类暴露在空气中瑟瑟发抖的乳头被缪恩人夹住，恶意地拉扯，也没能等来一声含糊不清的求饶。

既然如此，普雷格斯笃定他更不需要丝毫客气。

西斯师傅的手指确凿有力，它们捻弄人类身上各处细腻的肌肤，又于其上恣意烙下一个个清醒后一碰便会牙缝间丝丝抽着凉气的淤青。

这太过了。面临着双重夹击，帕尔帕廷颤抖着的身体在普雷格斯膝上摇摇欲坠。

悄无声息分出一缕原力投入师徒链接，普雷格斯清楚地透视，他的徒弟已在边缘。

细长手指掐住了帕尔帕廷挺立柱体的根部。

“师傅……”

普雷格斯只是简短地比了个手势。

“嘘。”

拉希•希尔的声音仿佛又回到了人间。“感谢各位同事的参与，今天的会议很圆满。”

“说的没错，”普雷格斯饶有兴味地定论，“并且我希望，在会议结束之后……”

普雷格斯捏了一把他的小人类挺翘的臀部。

“事务仍然能继续正常进行下去。”

“不能再同意了，达马斯克老师。”拉希•希尔由衷地赞美。

**Author's Note:**

> 一用就是一瓶费洛蒙，这个师傅也太破了（虽然是不小心的）
> 
> 最近我的行文不知为何突然混进了许多奇怪的我的刻薄口语化东西，  
> 嗯，那一定都怪师傅太老傻瓜了（？？


End file.
